FALLING IN LOVE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Misty has actually fallen in love with a guy named Dan.  Luigi and Daisy have a BIG SURPRISE.  So R&R
1. STRANGER

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 1: STRANGER

It was a cold, winter day in the Mushroom Kingdom and Misty was at the park with Saphire. Misty was pushing Saphire on the swing set.

"Higher mommy!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed in laughter.

"Alright, hold on!" The young queen ordered.

"This is fun!" The little princess exclaimed in excitement.

Misty stopped pushing and Saphire slowed down.

"Mommy." Saphire whined. "Why'd you stop pushing?"

"I need to sit down for a few minutes, but you can keep playing." The young queen told the little princess.

Saphire sat there on the swing with Mr. Bunny in her lap as she watched her mother walk over to the bench. Misty sat down and Saphire got off the swing with Mr. Bunny. The 5 year old princess ran over to the sandbox and started playing.

* * *

><p>Misty sat there on the bench as she watched her daughter play. Suddenly a guy about 5'8 sat down next to her.<p>

"Hello, I'm Dan Cotton." He introduced.

Misty turned her head to look at him and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"I'm, Misty Diamond." She introduced nervously.

"Are you single?" He asked her.

Misty nodded as she looked him up and down. She couldn't stop looking him in the eyes. His brown eyes sparkled when a gust of wind blew his his black hair.

"Y-Yes." The young queen stuttered nervously.

"Would you like to go on a date with me then?" Dan asked her as he looked her in the eyes.

"I promised myself I'd never fall in love again." She told him. "I don't want to get my heart broken again."

* * *

><p>Over in the sandbox, Saphire was done making a mountain out of sand, she looked over her shoulder and saw her mother talking and sitting next to some guy. Saphire picked up Mr. Bunny and ran over to the pay phone next to a tree. The little princess pulled out a coin and stuck it in the slot and began dialing a number.<p>

**"Hello." Dylan answered.**

"Dylan!" Saphire exclaimed into the phone.

**"Saphire, are you in trouble?" The blonde haired boy asked.**

"No." The 5 year old princess replied.

**"Then what's wrong?" He asked her.**

"There's this man with my mommy and me at the park!" Saphire blurted out. "I don't like men near my mommy."

**"Where are you at?" Dylan asked Saphire.**

"The Mushroom Kingdom park." The little princess replied, gripping the pay phone and her stuff animal.

**"I'll be there in a few minutes." Dylan told her. "Keep them at the park."**

"Okay, I will." Saphire said.

The little princess hung up the phone and darted over to her mother.

* * *

><p>The man scooted closer to Misty, making her heart pound even faster.<p>

"I won't hurt you." He told her.

"I don't know..." The young queen said not so sure as she looked down.

The man took her hands and held them.

"I will not do anything to hurt you." Dan tried to convince her.

"MOMMYYYY!" Saphire screamed as she ran up to her mother.

"Mommy?" Dan said, letting Misty's hands go.

"Saphire, what's the matter?" Misty asked in concern.

"I hurt my finger." Saphire lied, holding it out there for her mother to kiss it.

"You have a daughter?" Dan asked in shock.

"Yes." Misty replied, looking at him.

The little princess climbed onto her mother's lap and held her stuff animal tightly.

"You look to young to have a child." Dan told her.

"I'm 25 and she's five." Misty told him, tapping Saphire's little nose.

Dan stopped talking for a second before he spoke up.

"It doesn't bother me that you have a child." He told her. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Misty sat there looking at him. Saphire glared at him, that is until Dylan showed up. The blonde haired boy ran over to the little princess. Saphire got off Misty's lap and Dylan picked her up. The little princess wrapped her legs around the 8 year old boy and hugged him even more.

"Dylan, I missed you so much!" Saphire cried, laying her head on his shoulder.

Misty looked at Dylan and Saphire as well Dan. Seeing Dylan gave Misty an idea.

"Dan, I'll go on that date with you." The young queen said. "And Dylan, take Saphire to Daisy."

"But mommy!" Saphire whined, lifting her head off Dylan's shoulder.

"Dylan, go ahead and take her to Daisy." The young queen ordered.

The blonde haired boy turned around and carried the little princess to the entrance of the park. Dylan carried Saphire away crying.

"So Dan, where are we going to go?" Misty asked him skeptically.

"Mushroom Garden." He told her, smiling.

Both adults stood up and headed for the entrance of the park.

* * *

><p>At Luigi's Mansion, Daisy was in the bathroom throwing up.<p>

"Poor Daisy." Luigi thought, standing outside the bathroom door.

Suddenly the green clad plumber heard the mansion doors open, so he went to see who it was. He got out to the foyer and saw the 8 year old boy carrying the 5 year old princess who was crying on his shoulder.

"Where's Misty?" Luigi asked Dylan.

"She has a date with some man." He said, holding Saphire.

"Misty has a date?" The green clad plumber asked in shock.

The blonde haired boy nodded.

"Misty said she never wanted to fall in love again because she worries the man she falls for will hurt Saphire." Luigi explained to him.

"Hmm...When I was near that guy, I did have a bad feeling about him." Dylan explained, still holding Saphire and her toy.

While Luigi and Dylan stood there, Daisy walked out of the bathroom and she started to cry. It was rare to see the flower princess cry, but the green clad plumber knew something was wrong with her.

"Luigi...I...need...a...hospital...right now..." Daisy said, wincing in pain.

"Alright. Dylan watch Saphire, okay? I'll call you on the video watch later to check on you both." The green clad plumber told him as he helped the flower princess out the mansion doors.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this. Doing the best I can to update this story. Most may know my laptop is kinda dead for good. I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. Au revoir.<p> 


	2. I DIDN'T KNOW

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: I DIDN'T KNOW<p>

Dylan sat Saphire down on the beige couch and wiped her tears away.

"I don't want my mommy marrying some man who may hate me." The little princess sniffled, looking down at Mr. Bunny's face.

"Don't worry Saphi, I'm not going to let that man marry her." Dylan told her, making her look up at him. "I don't trust that guy one bit."

"Me neither..." The 5 year old huffed. "But what if that man tries to hurt me?"

"I won't let him." The blonde haired boy assured her. "He'd have to go through me to get to you."

The little princess nodded and laid Mr. Bunny down next to her.

Dylan leaned over and picked Saphire up off the couch.

"Let's go make sure your mom doesn't get hurt." The blonde haired boy told her as he carried the 5 year old princess over to the door.

* * *

><p>At the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, Daisy was in a room laying on a bed with her sports top half way up. Nurse Kelly placed this thing on the flower princess' stomach and there was this heartbeat. Luigi and Daisy gasped in shock.<p>

Nurse Kelly chuckled. "You're six months pregnant."

"How can this be?" The flower princess asked in shock. "I don't even look it!"

The green clad plumber shook his head. "That explains the wet area on her pants."

"There are a couple problems." The toad nurse sighed.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"You're having the baby now." Nurse Kelly told her. "Also, the cord is wrapped around your little girl's neck."

Daisy sighed and a human nurse and koopa troopa nurse rolled her out of the room. Luigi hurried after them and Nurse Kelly followed behind them.

* * *

><p>Down at Mushroom Garden, Misty and Dan were sitting at a table out the open.<p>

"This place is so lovely." Misty gawked, looking around.

"Not as lovely as you, Misty." Dan told her, making her blush and giggle.

Without them knowing, Dylan pulled Saphire over to a table in the corner. Both kids sat there and watched the young queen and the black haired guy.

"Ah stop it." She said, blushing.

Dan smiled and Misty smiled back.

"I'll be right back." The young queen said, getting up.

"Alright." He replied, watching her walk off.

* * *

><p>Over at the other tables, Dylan and Saphire sat there watching Dan. While watching him, they caught him pouring some powdery like substance into her tea.<p>

"What's he pouring in my mommy's drink?" The little princess asked skeptically, watching the man pour the powder in the drink.

"I don't know, but it looks like sleep powder." The blonde haired boy said.

"Sleep powder?" Saphire said, curiously.

"It's powder that makes you sleep." Dylan explained.

The little princess and the blonde haired boy watched as Dan stopped dumping the powder.

"Why'd he stop?" Saphire asked skeptically as she looked up at Dylan.

The blonde haired boy turned the little princess' head and she saw her mother sit down.

Misty picked up the cup of tea and began drinking it. As soon as she finished the tea off, she fainted.

"MOMMMYYYY!" Saphire screamed, sprinting from the chair.

Dan turned around and saw the 5 year old running to her mother. People, Toads, Koopa Troopas, and Goombas looked at the scene.

"She just fell asleep, she's tired from taking care of her child." Dan explained to them.

Dylan walked over to Saphire and her mother and stood there.

"Leave Misty alone." The 8 year old boy demanded angrily. "I don't trust you."

Dan stared hatefully at the two kids. The little princess stuck her tongue out at the man, making him mad. Dylan lifted Misty up and drug her out into the entrance with Saphire in tow.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Well, enjoy.<p> 


	3. A BABY IS BORN

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

The rest is Nintendos.

FALLING IN LOVE

CHAPTER 3: A BABY IS BORN

At the hospital, Luigi waited in the waiting room, thinking about how Saphire always thought of him and Daisy as her other parents.

"Saphire...is going to be so mad when she finds out Daisy and I have a baby..." Luigi sighed with worry. "I hope she doesn't run away because of our child."

Nurse Kelly coughed and interupted his train of out loud thoughts. The green clad plumber looked up.

"It's a girl." The toad nurse congraduated. "Come see your baby girl."

Luigi got up and ran past the nurse and she chuckled.

Back in the room Daisy was out cold from having the baby. Luigi walked in and the human nurse handed him the baby. The baby had Daisy's features and both of their hair color. She has big sapphire blue eyes like her mother and father, but her mother's eye shape.

"What is her name?" Nurse Kelly asked, looking up at Luigi as she held the clipboard.

"Lilly Deanna Mario." He told her, cuddling the baby.

Lilly Deanna Mario:

Hair color: Reddish-brown

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Weight: 3 pounds and 5 ounces

Length: 12 inches

Residence: Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland

Parents: Luigi Mario and Princess Daisy Sarasa

"I will make sure nothing happens to her." The green clad plumber told himself.

Back in Mushroom Garden, Misty sat up against the wall of the restaurant. Dylan stood there while Saphire kept trying to wake up her mom.

"Mommy, please wake up!" The little princess screamed as she pulled on Misty's true blue shirt.

The young queen slowly opened her eyes and looked at the little princess.

"Saphire? Dylan? What are you two doing here?" Misty asked, standing up.

"I can explain, Misty." Dylan told Misty, making her look at him.

"Mommy, it's my fault..." Saphire sighed, "I wanted to make sure that guy didn't hurt you."

"And I helped her 'cause I have this bad feeling in my stomach about the guy." The eight year old boy added.

"Oh, well that changes everything then." The young queen said, crossing her arms. "But that doesn't mean you two have to watch out for me. I'm old enough to take care of me."

"Sorry mommy..." Saphire apologized.

"Dylan take Saphire home and stay there." Misty ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Dylan said, taking Saphire by the hand.

Misty stood there and watched Dylan lead her child out of the restaurant doors.

Misty walked back into eating area and looked at Dan.

"Dan..." The young queen sighed. "Take me home, please."

"Okay." The black haired guy said, standing up from the table.

Dan put his arm around Misty and escourted her out of the restaurant.


	4. DAN'S PLACE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

Sidney (AGE: 19)

Maddi (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 4: DAN'S PLACE

Dylan walked in behind Saphire and she darted upstairs to her bedroom crying. The blonde haired boy sighed and walked upstairs to the little princess' bedroom. Dylan sat down on the true blue comforter and listened to Saphire cry.

"My mommy doesn't understand!" She sobbed into the yellow-orange pillow.

"Saphi, if there's one thing I've learned it's that love makes people do stupid things." He told her, patting her back.

The 5 year old princess kept crying into her pillow and the eight year old boy just sat there looking around.

"Where's Mr. Bunny?" She sobbed, lifting her head off the pillow.

"I'll go get him." Dylan told her as he got off the bed.

Saphire turned herself over and laid on her side. Dylan walked back in the room with the stuff animal and handed it to her.

"Thank you." The little princess sniffled.

"You're welcome." The blonde haired boy smiled.

Saphire laid there and closed her eyes and Dylan covered her up.

"Saphire, I promise to always love you as well as to protect you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Dylan." The 5 year old princess smiled, grabbing his hand.

Dylan blushed and laid down next to Saphire while she slept.

* * *

><p>Dan escourted Misty to Luigi's Mansion and smiled.<p>

"Dan, thanks for taking me out on a date." The young queen thanked, opening the door.

"Oh you're welcome." The black haired guy smiled. "You should come over to my house soon."

"Okay, I will." Misty smiled.

"And also you should let your little one hang with me too." Dan suggested.

The young queen shrugged and headed inside, closing the door behind her. The black haired guy smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Misty walked into the livingroom to see if Dylan and Saphire where in there.<p>

"They must be upstairs." She thought to herself as she left the room.

The young queen headed up the stairs towards Saphire's room. When she looked in there, Saphire was asleep next to Dylan. Misty smiled at the two sleeping kids. She couldn't help but look at them. The little princess was snuggled up to the blonde haired boy and holding his hand and sucking on her other thumb with Mr. Bunny in her arms.

"Saphire's first love." Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly Misty's phone started ringing, scaring her. She hurried out of the bedroom and all she could hear was her Family Guy ring tone. The young queen answered her phone and checked to make sure the kids were asleep.

**"Hey Misty. Listen, Daisy, me, and the baby won't be home tonight." Luigi told her over the phone.**

"What? Whose baby?" Misty asked in concern.

**"Yeah about that, Daisy and me are parents now." The green clad plumber told her.**

"Come again?" Misty said, wanting to make sure she heard right.

**"Daisy had a baby. We didn't know she was pregnant until today." Luigi explained. "The baby had to be born early because the cord was wrapped around her neck."**

"Is the baby alright?" The young queen asked in concern.

**"She's fine. Daisy and me already had our first daughter's name already thought of." He told her.**

"What did you guys name her?" Misty asked, leaning against the wall.

**"Lilly Deanna Mario." Luigi told her.**

"That's cute." She responded.

**"Misty, before I hang up, I need you to keep baby Lilly a secret from Saphire." The green clad plumber told her. "We know how Saphire is when she is jealous or hurt."**

"Don't worry, Luigi, I'm not going to say anything to her." The young queen said, peeking around the corner.

**"And Misty, we won't be back home for a couple of weeks." Luigi told her.**

"Oh, I guess I could stay with my mother-in-law or go to Dan's house." She sighed, leaning against the wall again.

**"I gotta go, Misty, and don't worry we'll see you and the others in a couple of weeks." The green clad plumber assured her.**

"Bye." Misty sighed.

The young queen hung up and headed back into Saphire's bedroom and gently shook Dylan's shoulder.

"Dylan," Misty whispered, "would you like to come with me when I take Saphire with me to Dan's?"

"I guess." He replied, sitting up.

The young queen leaned over the bed and picked up the little princess and the blonde haired boy got off the bed. Misty carried Saphire down the stairs and out the mansion doors with Dylan in tow.

* * *

><p>Misty arrived with Saphire and Dylan at Dan's house. The blonde haired boy stood there frowning as the young queen knocked on the white door of the red brick house. The black haired guy opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Come in." Dan said, moving to the side.

Misty walked in carrying Saphire and Mr. Bunny and Dylan just followed behind.

"Dan, would you let me and my baby stay here for a couple days?" The young queen asked him as she laid the little princess on the light brown couch.

"Sure." He told them. "I don't mind."

"Alright thanks." Misty thanked as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm not leaving Misty or Saphire here with you." Dylan growled, sitting down next to Misty.

"I understand." Dan said. "You wanna protect them, so you can stay."

"Good, 'cause I'm not leaving." The blonde haired thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this. Doing the best I can to update this story. Most may know my laptop is kinda dead for good. I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. Au revoir.<p> 


End file.
